1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image recording method and apparatus in which a plurality of rolls of recording sheets are provided and image recording is effected on selected one of the plurality of rolls of recording sheets. This invention is applicable to a facsimile apparatus, a copying apparatus or a printer.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional recording apparatus wherein a plurality of rolls of recording sheets can be contained, the positions of the leading end edges of the recording sheets cannot be known during the power-ON, after the opening and closing of the cover, after the depression of the stop key during recording, or during the rising of the system. So, in order to adjust the positions of the leading end edges of the recording sheets, the contained recording sheets are fed respectively, are cut by a cutter, and then are returned by a predetermined amount to bring the recording sheets into a standby condition.
The above-described conventional apparatus suffers from the problems that the recording sheets must be cut each time the rising of the system occurs and that after the rising of the system, the timing at which the system can be used may be delayed by the time required for the cutting operation.
Also, the above-described conventional apparatus suffers from the problem that if the recording sheets come to a platen roller, where a platen motor stops and moreover the torque of a feed motor is small when the feed motor is being rotated in a reverse direction, the feed motor cannot pull the sheets and the feed motor falls into disorder and may sometimes produce unpleasant sound.
Also, the above-described conventional apparatus suffers from the problem that if the conveyance of two recording sheets is stopped and the detecting operation is terminated when the leading end edge of one recording sheet is detected, the recording sheet whose leading end edge is not detected may twine around the platen roller or may be jammed in the cutter unit and such trouble may sometimes not be detected.
Further, the above-described conventional apparatus suffers from the problem that even if the decision by a recording sheet sensor is black with regard to one recording sheet, it may sometimes not be determined whether it means the absence of the sheet or the detection of the near-end mark. Also, the above-described conventional apparatus suffers from the problem that even when the near-end mark is detected, the leading end edge of the recording sheet may sometimes not be detected.
Further, the above-described conventional apparatus suffers from the problem that by the influences of the irregularity of the sensitivity of a photosensor, the irregularity of the mounted position of a mechanism, temperature and other factors, the position of the leading end edge of the recording sheet may sometimes be greatly displaced back and forth from the center of the photosensor and it may be difficult to detect the position of the leading end edge of the recording sheet accurately.